Unforeseen Holiday
by Nosferatu523
Summary: Christmas. It was his least favorite time of year. CHAPTER 3: Life could not get any better than having a lust filled Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez half naked tied to your bed. Ichigo smiled before straddling his lover, stocking clad legs touching... GrimmIchi
1. Arriving home & Daddy s delight

**Short Christmas special. Thanks to ****RuByMoOn17**** who suggested I do this ^.^**

**Please review!**

**This is part 1.**

* * *

_**Warnings:**_** This story contains YAOI (boy on boy) don´t like don´t read, sexual content that should not be read by minors, but who gives a fuck these days? Hell I´m still minor and I write smut, so kids just don´t freak out...xDD, slight OOC´ness, and orthographic errors, so don´t complain you have been warned.**

* * *

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, if it belonged to me Ichigo´s surname would be Jaegerjaquez.**

* * *

**Unforeseen Holiday**

By

Nosferatu523

* * *

It was his least favorite time of the year.

Christmas.

The so ever dreadful holiday that made him want to crawl under the bed and hope never to be found.

Every single year Ichigo had spent it with his family which included his twin sisters Karin and Yuzu…and the old goat face also commonly known as Isshin Kurosaki.

He was the reason why he didn´t want to go home this Christmas, ever since he started going out with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez his ten year older doctor boyfriend slash lover, Isshin had been nagging him to invite his `new son´ to the old Kurosaki home.

Ichigo had done that once and he would never do it again, over his dead body.

The only time Grimmjow had been to his house was on a ten minute visit, he went said hello introduced the blue haired doctor as his partner, got embarrassed by his father and left the place…that had been a year ago.

And now Isshin had invited them to pass Christmas over at the Kurosaki home...and Grimmjow had gracefully accepted.

He was so fucked.

* * *

_Tuesday December 22nd, 2009_

They had been on the couch in a nice hot make out session when the phone began to ring. Deciding to ignore it they went on with their business, but the persistence of the ringing phone made Ichigo get on his nerves and give up.

Even then Ichigo knew who it was and what he wanted, there was only such a man in the world who rang five times straight away with such persistence.

Picking up the line he was greeted with his father´s screeching voice of… "ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY SWEET BEAUTIFUL GAY SON….WHY HAVEN´T YOU CALLED YOUR FATHER I´VE CRIED SO HARD THINKING YOU DON´T LOVE YOUR DADDY…OH MASAKI HAVE I BEEN A BAD FATHER…HAVE I HAVE I????" Ichigo swore under his breath as he held the phone a couple of meters away from his ear, afraid of becoming deaf from the old crazy mans yells.

Grimmjow who know was seeing the whole thing with interest stood from the couch and came so stand right next to him, usual smirk on his face tugging wider with every yell from his father in-law "...ICHIGO MY SON YOU MUST COME HOME WITH YOU WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND FOR CHRISTMAS YOUR SISTERS AND I WOULD BE SOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID GOAT FACE!" Irritated at his father´s antics Ichigo couldn´t help but loose his patience, honestly who wouldn´t?

Regaining some of his self control he steadily replied, "No we are not coming home for Christmas."

Wrong answer.

"WHY, WHY MY SON? HAVE I BEEN THAT OF A BAD FATHER? MASAKI OUR SON HATES ME, HIS FATHER…KAARIN-CHAN COME HERE AND GIVE YOUR FATHER A HUG YOUR BROTHER HATES ME!!!..." Ichigo swore he heard Karin mumble something about hating him too before a loud crash was heard and he supposed his father was kicked to a wall or furniture when he tried to hug his normally stoic sister. "…ICHIGOOOO YOU JUST HAVE TO COME FOR CHRISTMAS, I HAVE ALREADY FIXED YOUR OLD ROOM WITH A LARGER BED SO YOU CAN DO DIRTY LITTLE THINGS WITH GRIMMJOW ON IT AND MAKE ME GRANDCHILDREN!!!!"

Ichigo´s right eyebrow began to twitch. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE OLD MAN? YOU'RE A FUCKING MEDIC YOU KNOW MEN CAN´T HAVE CHILDREN!! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO ENCOURAGE MY SEXLIFE, WHY CAN´T YOU BE A NORMAL PARENT AND NOT BUT IN?"

More sobbing could be heard on the other side of the line. Grimmjow who was red faced and laughing so hard one hand was clutching his stomach and the other Ichigo´s shoulder, decided to take matter´s to his hands, he swiftly took the phone from berry´s hand and put the receiver on his ear hearing a couple of more screeches before he could answer.

"ICHIGOOOOO, I KNOW YOU WILL LOVE YOUR NEW ROOM AND GRIMMJOW TOO, IT HAS ENOUGH SPACE FOR YOU TO…" `Crash´ another kick from Karin they both supposed.

"…WE WILL HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS, OUR FAMILY WILL BE UNITED….CAN YOU FEEL THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT ICHIGOOOO?"

"Um, good evening Mr. Kurosaki." Ichigo´s eyes were on him…glaring…hard.

"Grimmjow my new wonderful son call me Isshin or Daddy, how are you?" His smirk crept up higher…berry was gonna hate him.

"Very well thank you Mr. … ah Isshin, I just wanted to tell you that we would be very happy to go home for Christmas with you guys…" Ichigo leapt at him and tried to take the phone from his hands. "…So we´ll see you in two days…Goodbye Isshin!" Pushing the off button quickly he let the telephone go and turned ready to face Ichigo´s wrath.

"I fucking hate you Grimmjow." Hazel eyes blazed with anger.

"Don´t give a fuck, that won´t change that we´re going to your dad´s for Christmas…so hurry up and start packing berryhead." And with that he made his way to their room.

"I can´t believe he actually did that." The orange haired male muttered to himself. Sighing he decided not to make a fuss about it, after all he was going to need all the energy he had to deal with his father once he got home.

Slumping his head in defeat he went and helped his lover pack.

* * *

_Thursday December 24__th__, 2009_

That was how he had ended up here, in his old home´s front porch/doorstep debating with himself if it wasn´t too late to run or take a cab back home.

Seeing Grimmjow´s smirking face from the corner of his eye he knew it was futile to run, his sighed lifting his hand to ring the doorbell.

_`Ring ring ring´_

_`One…Two…Three…here he comes.´_ mentally counting Ichigo put his luggage on a side so he could greet his father in the proper way.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO YOU FINALLY CAME MY BEAUTIFULL PRETTY SON!!!!" No sooner than he finished counting Isshin Kurosaki blasted out the front door kicking it wide open before trying to pounce on his orange headed son. Rolling his eyes Ichigo simply moved aside and let the crazy man land on the snow covered lawn.

Grabbing his luggage he didn´t spare a second glance at the sobbing man, looking towards Grimmjow he motioned for his lover to get inside.

"Man, seriously does he do that every fucking time?" Shaking his head he followed berry inside the comfy warm home.

Ichigo snorted. "You should have seen the way he used to wake me up in the mornings." He shuddered remembering. "Used to kick wide open the door and try to kick me out of bed…fucking crazy old man."

"What a fucked up family." Ichigo couldn´t agree more with the teal haired doctor.

Leaving their belongings in the living room, they were greeted by Yuzu who immediately glomped her older brother in a tight hug.

"Ichi-nii! I´m glad you decided to come home, I´ve missed you so much!"The young girl cried in her brothers arms.

"Yeah, I missed you too Yuzu, don´t be sad we´ll be here for a couple of day's ´kay?" Grimmjow watched as the older sibling soothed his younger sister.

"Okay, I´ll cook you some really good food Ichi-nii!" Spotting Grimmjow she went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Grimmjow-san it´s nice to see you again." She muffled into his stomach.

Returning the hug and ruffling her hair he just settled with a, "Likewise kid."

"Hey Yuzu, where´s Karin?" The young male asked.

"Right here." A more stoic voice answered. Karin was looking at him with an eyebrow raised, her dark eyes sizing him up from head to toe. "See you gained a few pounds and grew a couple of inches." Smirk lightened her face. "And you look quite happy, Grimmjow been keeping you busy?"

Ichigo turned red with indignation. "Yeah, nice to see you too Karin." He sarcastically drawled. "Why can´t you be a normal sibling like Yuzu and ask me how I´ve been and say how much you´ve missed me?"

The black haired girl just snorted before hugging her brother. "Cuz that would be to boring and monotonous."

Letting go of her brother she turned to Grimmjow and lifted her head in a sign of hello. "How you´ve been? Ichi-nii been a handful?"

"What the fuck Karin? I´m not some fucking toddler he´s taking care of!" Ichigo´s voice came from the couch.

The teal eyed man just laughed, he was sure this would be one hell of a Christmas and he wouldn´t regret coming.

"Been fine, Ichi´s got a knack for bitching once in a while like a fucking housewife…"

"Grimmjow you son of a bitch shut the hell up…I do not Bitch!"

Tilting his head towards Karin. "See what I mean?"

"Che, you´re telling me? I grew up with him. Should´ve seen him when he was late for school, would start shouting random things and put on his clothes hurriedly…"

Grimmjow´s eyes lit up. "Trip and land on his ass trying to put on his clothes all at the same time right?"

"Yup." Both let out a hearty laugh, while Ichigo glared at them from the other side of the couch.

"When you´re both done laughing at my expense could you come and sit the fuck down?"

"Yeah yeah, comin berry."

Making their way over to the couch´s the blue eyed man took a seat next to Ichigo making himself comfortable passing an arm around his berry´s shoulders, while Karin went and sat on single couch situated across them.

Yuzu was humming happily from the kitchen, preparing Christmas dinner.

"Hey, where´s goat…" Ichigo started.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!" Isshin had snuck up on the orange haired male from behind the couch and glommed him to the floor, leaving a grinning Grimmjow and Karin sitting on their respective couch´s.

"Get the fuck OFF ME OLD MAN!" Isshin sensing his son´s discomfort hugged him with more force so he couldn´t let go from his grip.

"Damn you goat face!" Fiving up Ichigo just laid there letting his father sob on him, telling him how happy he was having his pretty son back, and that Masaki would be so very happy seeing her family united.

As if remembering Masaki he got up and left his oldest son on the floor. "MASAKI LOOK LOOK AT OUR WONDERFUL FAMILY!!! ISN´T IT BEAUTIFUL?" The widowed man sobbed as he hugged the large poster/portrait of his deceased wife.

"That your mom Ichi?" Grimmjow stood up and examined the smiling orange haired woman on the wall.

"Yeah…" Voice softening. "…that´s mom." Getting off the floor he walked next to his lover, pushing Isshin from the portrait to get a better look at his mother.

"She was beautiful, he, now I see where you got your good looks and the orange hair."

"Whatever Grimm."

"Ichi-nii, why don´t you and Grimmjow-san take your things to your room and make yourselves comfortable… dinner will be ready in a couple of hours, Karin´s going to help me and dad…well he´ll do something." Yuzu´s sweet voice came from the kitchen.

"Kay." Grabbing their luggage they made their way up the stairs to Ichigo´s old room, in the orange heads case quickly not wanting Isshin to start sobbing again.

"GO MAKE ME GRANDCHILDREN ICHI!"

"SHUT IT OLD MAN!"

Slamming his door open he threw the luggage aside and let himself plop on the bed.

"I swear sometimes I really think he is stupid and not just acts like he is."

Grimmjow sat and the bed and motioned for his lover to scoot away so he could lie down. Mumbling something about being comfortable Ichigo scooted away.

"He, you know you love him anyways." Grimmjow snuggled his nose into unruly orange locks.

Letting the older male cuddle next to him, Ichigo turned over and faced his lover, noses brushing against each other in a lovingly way. Not being ones to cuddle for much time they pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss before doing it again a little more roughly. In a matter of seconds they were kissing passionately and were in a world of pleasure indulged fantasies.

Tongues tangling with each other in a snakelike manner, making their ways in each other´s mouths exploring the already known territory, they enjoyed each other´s taste; strong sun kissed hands came tangling in light sky blue hair while bodies pressed each other looking for much more.

Getting tired of an easy make out session, Grimmjow snuck his hands under his berry and grabbed his hard formed ass, squeezing lightly the twin mounds winning himself a nice long moan from Ichigo.

Wanting to be the one dominating for once the hazel eyed man rolled them over and moved his mouth to Grimmjow´s collar surprised to see that the teal haired doctor didn´t mind losing control for a moment.

Kissing his way down the older man´s neck, he swiftly passed his tongue on the hollow of his throat swearing he heard a slow rumbling noise resembling a cats purr come from the doctor´s chest.

Passing his hands under Grimmjow´s dress shirt he flicked his caramel colored nipples with his fingers enjoying the sensation of having them harden in hishands, passing his nails through the hardened nubs he saw his lover twitch, buck his hips and let out a little pleasured moan.

Ichigo grinned he always knew Grimmjow enjoyed being rough and sex wasn´t the exception, deciding to put more force on his actions he scraped his nails trough his chest, passing his nipples hard six pack stopping straight at the waistline of his pants.

"Shit." Grimmjow let his head go back at the delightful sensation coursing through his body, every little touch making his cock harden.

Unbuttoning the teal´s shirt with practiced ease, he sensually trailed his fingers from bottom to top of his chest softly taking of the piece of clothing and letting if fall on the bed.

Grimmjow watching with mild amusement plopped himself on his shoulders as he saw his berry take the dominating role if just for a few minutes. Sensing his partner´s eyes on him, Ichigo looked up, hazel and teal crossed for a second before Ichigo coyly played with the light trail of fine azure hairs on his lover´s lower abdomen, never once loosing eye contact with the older he let his head go lower and pressed a chaste kiss on the skin feeling the now prominent bulge between hard shaped legs.

Oh Grimmjow loved when berry grew a backbone and let out his more wild side. It made him do things like the little show he was putting on right now, forgetting they were at his parent´s house with a lunatic father and two underage sister´s that could barge in at any moment. Not that he cared; this was just fine with him.

Sucking softly on top of his lover´s right hipbone he made sure to leave a nice red mark before starting to unbuckle the black belt that was in the way from his prize, undoing the buckle he unzipped his fly and pulled down the pants along with Grimmjow´s boxers, his lover helping bringing his hips up so the clothing could slide of easier.

Taking of shoes and socks he discarded the offending pants and undergarments leaving a very naked Grimmjow in front of him, cock fully erect, usual smirk in place; one thing Ichigo loved of Grimmjow was that the teal haired man never shied himself from the world he was always confident of himself and his looks, the man could wander around naked in front of anybody and wouldn´t feel any shame.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Cocky arrogant words, it just had to be Grimmjow. Rolling his eyes Ichigo looked away from the wonderfully sculpted body in front of him and took off his shirt before climbing on top of his teal haired lover.

Giving him a chaste but still passionate kiss he slid down the older man´s body until he was on his knees in front of his very erect shaft.

Letting out a little smirk of his own, the orange head with deliberate movements he passed his soft hands up and down the azure eyed man´s thighs, stopping just were his pelvis started, purposely avoiding his member.

Grinning maniacally Grimmjow watched every single movement of his prey, yes he still considered Ichigo his prey; any moment he wanted he could turn the papers and berry would be moaning under him.

"Hurry the fuck up berry."

Narrowing his eyes at the older man Ichigo coquettishly smiled and blew on the tip of Grimmjow´s cock loving the way the man immediately tensed. Kneading his thighs he slowly took the tips in his mouth licking the pearly drop of precum from his slit, sucking softly before letting go, leaving the eager teal haired doctor wanting more.

"Fucking tease." He managed to breath.

A feral grin that could match Grimmjow´s made way to Ichigo´s face. "But you love every minute of it."

"Che." Nudging him with his leg he motioned for Ichigo to continue his ministrations.

Unhurriedly Ichigo almost lazily passed his fingers trough the patch of teal pubic hairs in a caressing way hand finding its way down his member and pump the organ up and down.

Lowering his head to reach for the hardened shaft…

The door busted open and Isshin came in.

"DADDY´S HERE ICHIIIIIIIIIIII!!" He stood in silence as he saw his half naked son kneeling between his nude lovers' legs, very erect cock in front of his face.

He blinked and stared.

Ichigo got redder by the second.

Grimmjow looked from one to the other, erection and nudity still very prominent to everyone in the room.

Isshin blinked again.

Then…

"WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN, HAVEN´T YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY? WHY IN THE HELL DO I HAVE A FREAKIN DOOR IF YOU BLAST RIGHT THROUGH IT ANYTIME YOU LIKE?" Ichigo yelled at his wide eyed father.

Isshin not being disturbed at all that his only gay male son was giving or was about to give his lover a blow job nor that his lover was currently _nude _in his presence immediately cheered his son´s acts.

"ICHIGO MY SON YOU ARE NOW A MAN!!!! I KNEW YOU WERE MAKING LOTS OF BABIES FOR ME!!! YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE SO PROUD…MASAKIIIII LOOK AT OUR BEAUTIFUL SON ABOUT TO PLEASURE HIS WONDERFUL OLDER LOVER!!! WE SHOULD CELEBRATE THIS, I WILLTELL YUZU TO MAKE YOUR FAVORITE DESSERT!!" And with those last parting words he left the room most likely to vociferate to everybody what had just occurred.

Passing a hand through his face Ichi groaned in frustration.

"Oh my god, I knew coming here was a mistake, we should have never come, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" The incessant muttering continued to himself as he started pacing up and down his room.

"Stop the fuckin pacing it makes me dizzy."

Rounding on the owner of the voice Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. "Go take a shower and change your clothes, you were just naked in front of my father of all people have some shame."

Grimmjow tried to put on his best pout like face. "But Ichi I still have a little problem…" He pointed at his still erect shaft. "…care to help a man in need?" His smirk was a dead giveaway to the cute act.

"Go shower, now Grimmjow."

"Che, your no fun." Getting of the bed, he went over to his luggage and took out a set of clothes, grabbed his towel snaked it around his waist and left the room towards the bathroom.

Sighing for the up tenth time Ichigo felt like tearing his hair out in frustration, this was going to be one unforgettable Christmas he sure of it.

* * *

**End of part 1!**

**Next up, Christmas dinner at the Kurosaki´s and maybe some smut? Don´t know :S**

**Merry Christmas to all of you!**

**P.D**

**I got Grimmjow´s Hollow mask for Christmas, made by a friend who rocks making manual craft things, I am in a fucking GOOD MOOD!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**They make me happy!**


	2. Christmas Dinner & Gift suprises

**Thank you to all who reviewed, read, favorited, alerted.**

**Part 2. **

**A little humor and a slight idea of what will happen next chap.**** I had to divide the chapter since it was too long. u.u So the smut will be on the next chap...Please don´t kill me, I know many wanted to read more guy x guy hardcore sex...But I promise you it´llbe worth it; I already have 10 PAGES OF PURE SMUT written, and I´m still writing more, please bear with me.**

**I probably will have next chap by tommorrow, but will upload on Saturday or Sunday.**

**Reviews will probably make me write more and update quicker!**

**:D**

_

* * *

_

December 24th 2009

Ichigo sat on his bed elbow´s plopped warily on his knees, hands on his face hiding his groaning features. He had nothing on but a small white towel that was tucked safely on his waist. The stiffness of his broad yet smooth shoulders was a dead giveaway to his stressed state. Carefully lifting his head from the shelter that his hands provided him with, he rolled them slightly feeling relief when a loud _`plop´ _sound echoed the now empty room, and his shoulders relaxed to some extent.

He still couldn´t believe what had occurred just a couple of hours ago. His fool of a father had walked in on him while he was _pleasuring _his lover, not to mention that said lover was nude and completely oblivious to the situation, rephrasing that, completely _smug_ with the situation.

Coming home was always a bad idea, humiliating things happened and the worst part was they always happened to _him_.

Shaking his head making some orange bangs come down and frame his face in the process, he decided it was time to face his demons and head downstairs for the ever dreadful Christmas dinner; something he was not quite looking forward to.

Dinner with his family and Grimmjow was something he did not want as a Christmas present, but it seemed that he had not been that much of a good boy this year for Santa was yet to save him from the uncomfortable situation he was in.

He could picture the whole scene in his mind; Isshin would make the bad matter only worse and do something unreliably stupid that will want to make him kill the being that was half responsible for procreating him, Yuzu would probably try to pry him of his so called father, Karin would make some snarky comment and he would turn red as a poinsettia flower, last but certainly not least was Grimmjow, and Grimmjow…well Grimmjow would just be Grimmjow, translation: the cocky un shameful son a bitch he is.

Getting up from his now bigger and much more comfortable bed (he had to admit the old man had good taste in mattresses) he decided that the he first needed to be dressed for the occasion as he was about to presence his doom.

Closing his eyes and hoping that the upcoming headache would go away, the orange head went up to his drawers – now full with his and Grimmjow´s clothes- and took out his clothing for the evening, placing them swiftly on the bed. Putting on a pair of black low cut boxer briefs he admired the way they clang on him like a second skin, a fast look on his mirror made him see that his suspicious were right; his ass did look good.

Grabbing the pitch black light skinny trousers Ichigo almost boringly put them on the feeling of the rich fabric on his skin making him feel cozy. He seized his loose white button up shirt, leaving the first two buttons and cuffs undone, tucking the shirt inside his trousers he quickly fastened the four silver buttons that were on his fly.

Turning towards the bed he found his waistcoat which was also the young man´s last piece of clothing. The article was made of a fine black and gray material and was slightly long and loose on him but fitted just fine. Fastening the only two buttons (which were on top) of the waistcoat he fixed the silver chain which dangled from the small left breast pocket to a welt sewn on making it resemble another pocket.

Not being a remote fan of any type of jewelry he settled with two thin silver chains on his neck one inconsiderably larger than the other, and a gold ring with a small rectangular ruby stone adorning its top. He had taken custom to using it on rare occasions and on his right ring finger. Passing a quick hand on his unruly now dry orange hair he made sure they were their usual spiked untamed way.

Looking at himself at the mirror again, he decided he rather liked his look.

Slightly casual? Yes.

Slightly formal? Yes.

Not that he really cared; he was at his home after all, plus Ichigo was a nineteen year old guy, he had a right to dress casually –or so he thought-, with that mentality he stepped in his onyx dress shoes and left the room straight to hell, also known as the living room where he could hear the clear music that was playing, Christmas carols.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Jingle Bells blasted all over the house and his father´s voice sang along the lyrics as if it were some kind of karaoke.

Watching Kurosaki senior dance along was not what he had in mind for the evening, looking around he was trying to decide where to go and pass time before dinner.

A rich smell of food reached his nose and that was his cue to know his destination was the kitchen and see what Yuzu and Karin were up to.

Arriving in the cook room he saw the black and brown haired girls had already changed into their new clothes and were adding the last touches to their delicious looking Christmas dinner. The delicacy of each plate was amazing all were swarmed with different colors making the kitchen look like some bizarre surreal painting.

Karin seeing that her older brother had just entered gave him the task to set the table and then go look for Grimmjow who was outside taking a smoke.

"No." He narrowed his light brown eyes at his younger sibling.

"I don't care if you don´t want to I didn´t _ask_ you, I _ordered _you to go…" She didn´t take of her eyes from the dark chocolate cake she was adorning (he cringed as it was his favorite dessert, meaning his father had told Karin about the incident). "…I´m busy here and Yuzu is too now move your ass and get you boyfriend here I have some things for him to do too."

"Tch, ordering me?" He rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Just make sure you don´t try and get in his pants on the front porch..." She snapped her head up to look at him, small smile tugging on the corners of her lips. "…I doubt the neighbors will react the same way dad did, and trust me I _will_ let you and your boyfriend pass the night in jail for exhibitionists."

Feeling the redness of his embarrassment climb up his neck to his face he turned without another word and went to set the table, leaving Karin to her cooking devices along with Yuzu.

Making his way outside he was marveled at the astonishing scene in front of him, it was snowing. It had been what, eight years since it had snowed in Karakura? He couldn´t really remember. The whiteness of the small flakes coming down from the cloudy sky had him mesmerized, for a while. White was coating everything and everywhere, and in the middle of it all was a blue haired man dressed in a classy white suit that he knew by first hand was _way_ to expense for a piece of clothing,

Grimmjow was having his usual smoke or rather smokes. Ichigo really never understood the irony of being a medic, they worked so hard to save lives and help people´s health and they themselves were all vicious smokers and caffeine addicts, his father and Grimmjow being a clear example of it.

Clearing his head of all thoughts he made his was rather rapidly (it was cold) towards Grimmjow.

"Hey." Was his small greeting.

Grimmjow exhaled a puff of smoke, before turning his face towards Ichigo. They hadn´t really talked after the whole Isshin coming in on their post fucking rituals also commonly known as foreplay.

"Yo, the hell you doing here? You´re fucking shivering." He narrowed his teal gaze at his trembling form.

"Karin told me to come for you, dinner´s ready." He rubbed his hands together trying to warm them up a bit.

"Let´s go then." He threw the tail of his cigarette to the floor and stepped on it, before turning towards his orange haired partner and waking towards the house.

* * *

The walk to the house had been short and fast, it was too cold for any small talk. Opening the door they were astonished to see that the wonderful smell of the twin´s cooking now filled the entire house, realizing how hungry they actually were they decided to go and help the girls.

Ichigo set the table on record time as Grimmjow went in and out the kitchen bringing dishes to the table, Isshin was torn in tears at seeing the most beautiful family scene ever and went for his camera for he said some pictures needed to be taken.

For the next couple of minutes the dinner table was full of tears, screams, laughs, a couple of broken plates, and rather a few displays of violence, as Isshin took pictures of everybody working. Ichigo not being known for his patience tried to take the camera away from his lunatic father´s hands making him trip on a chair leg, grab hold of the tablecloth, pull and make three plates fall and break.

Isshin just had to make matters worse by telling Ichigo his defenses were getting a bit rusty and his speed was sloppy, making him very disappointed in his gay son, all this while he took more pictures and went running towards Masaki´s portrait.

Grimmjow –already taken a seat at the table by then- watched with humor as Ichigo chased his father cursing all the time, after a while he reached him and landed a well coordinated kick to the man´s back effectively making him crash in front of Masaki´s portrait, all while he cried that his Ichigo made him oh so proud.

After that little episode of bizarreness, that was actually quite normal in the Kurosaki family, everybody joined Grimmjow at the table admiring the wonderful sight of the tasteful dishes in front of them.

His hunger beating him, Ichigo made a grab for the plate with mashed potatoes when Isshin´s hand swatted his son´s limb away.

"What the fuck old man?!" The outraged cry was nowhere near as expressive as Ichigo's scowling face.

Grimmjow had to hide a snigger at the head of the house´s next statement.

"Why my son, we have not said grace yet! We have to give thanks to god that we have each other, food, health, money and all the things we have-"

"Alright alright, just get it over with, I´m freaking hungry." Ichigo sighed as he passed a hand through his short hair.

Isshin highly inspired told them all to grab hands, which all complied with a roll of their eyes and in Yuzu´s case a smile.

"Oh all mighty lord, we are here to give you thanks for the wonderful family you have blessed us with…My two beautiful twins are growing up so fast…" A snort came from Karin. "…I now have a new son in the family that is quite more macho and masculine than my Ichigo…" A glare from Ichigo made Isshin try to calm him down ("Do not worry my son daddy still love´s you.") which only made him want to tear the old man´s head off.

"…and my dear Ichigo is grew up so fast, he now has a man to take care of him, pleasure him…and GIVE ME TONS OF GRANDCHILDREN!!..." By that point Isshin was crying…again and Ichigo was fuming in his seat, only things stopping him from attacking Isshin were Karin and Grimmjow´s hands on his.

"…I also know that one day lord with your and my blessing Ichigo will be a fine wife and mother of these children! And he will keep Grimmjow forever satisfied with that smart mouth of his, as I was able to witness earlier toda..."

CRASH!

Isshin had been hauled (thrown) over to the wall by the orange haired male as he had broken from his sister´s and lover´s grip.

"Fuck you and this shit goat face…" Turning around he turned towards the rest of the family on the table. "…Let´s eat." And he calmly went and took his seat next to the blue haired doctor.

In a couple of seconds everything was as a normal Christmas dinner should be, everybody eating the delicious food and complementing the girls for their great cooking skills, chatting happily about their year, happy little Christmas tunes in the background, even Isshin was behaving.

By the time dinner was over it was a quarter to twelve, they all helped the girls take the dishes to the sink and topper the leftover food before going to the living room and start opening their presents.

* * *

Gathering around and sitting on the couches, they waited for it to be exactly midnight before giving their respective hugs and presents.

"Merry Christmas my beautiful, perfect family!!" Everybody ignored Isshin as they looked at their gifts.

It was a typical tradition in the family for each person to open their gifts one by one while everybody saw what `Santa´ had bought said person for Christmas.

"Ichi-nii, why don´t you open your gifts first?" Yuzu suggested.

Turning white at the thought of being the first Ichigo immediately declined.

"Nah, it´s Grimmjow´s first time here with the family; why don´t we let him be first?" He was grinning madly as Grimmjow sneered at him.

"Why Ichi, thank you for being so thoughtful, but I really think you should be first so someone could show me the proper way to do this little exchange, don´t you agree Yuzu, Karin?" Yuzu nodded her head while Karin smirked at Ichigo.

"You´re done for Ichigo, you start." With that the black haired twin threw a gift to her older sibling.

"Fine!" He looked at the gift tag. "This is from…Aunt Marge? Who the fuck is Aunt Marge?" He looked at her sisters then at Isshin who was actually taping the whole present exchange.

"Aunt Marge, you don´t remember her Ichi-nii? She used to always come here when we were little, used to pinch your cheeks until they were red." Yuzu remembered,

"You mean that psychotic old woman?" He sounded outraged,

"Yep, the same one."

Shaking his head Ichigo mumbled, "I can´t believe she´s still breathing." Before proceeding to open the gift.

Not wasting time he simply ripped of the paper and a bright orange folded cloth dropped on his lap. Staring at the bundle he lifted a brow in confusion.

Unfolding carefully, he discovered that it wasn´t a cloth, but a hand kitted sweater with his name in bright yellow kanji´s...with a small strawberry sewn next to it.

But what most bothered him was that the old hag had written his name wrong…instead of sewing the kanji for "one" or "guardian", the old woman had spelled it like the common sweet fruit that was a strawberry.

He heard Grimmjow choke a laugh while Karin snorted to conceal hers; Yuzu simply smiled while Isshin cheered his son and encouraged him to put the article of clothing on.

"I am certainly not going to wear this piece of shit." And with that he threw the sweater to a far corner before grabbing the next gift, which was from Yuzu.

Opening the mall but well wrapped gift he took out a silver picture frame with a picture of the four members of the Kurosaki family that Ichigo recognized as their last holiday together…that had been a little over two years ago.

Upon realizing that there was another frame inside the box, grabbing it he was greeted with one of the most beautiful pictures of his deceased mother.

"Thanks Yuzu, these are beautiful and just what I needed…I don´t have any pictures of you in the apartment." He told her as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Enough of the sappy stuff move on to the next present." The impatient huff came from Karin. Grimmjow secretly agreed with her.

Rolling his eyes Ichigo complied, his next gift was from Karin _and _his dad? Now that was something new, usually Karin would _never_ even think of buying gifts with their crazy father, nor anybody else for the matter.

Ignoring the questions forming in his head, he un wrapped the gift box and proceeded to lift the lid of the box, what he saw made his eyes wide comically and face go red with embarrassment before quickly pulling the lid on again before glaring at his father and sister.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you people?!" His face was red as a tomato. "Why the hell did you buy that shit?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes curiously at his young flustered lover before shifting his gaze to Karin and Isshin.

Karin merely smirked while Isshin claimed that it was a good hearted gift for his son.

"I chose the color you know, to match the holiday season." Karin commented out of the blue.

"And I the design!" Isshin seconded his daughter.

The orange haired male didn´t care who and why, he just didn´t _want_ that box near him…nor anybody else to see what was inside it for the matter, especially _Grimmjow_.

Clearing his throat he suggested to continue with the gift opening before it got too late, forgetting that Grimmjow had yet to give him his gift. Karin was next and later Yuzu, everything had been calmed and collected until it was Isshin´s turn. He laughed, cried and yelled the whole time, running towards Masaki´s portrait telling his deceased wife that he had such wonderful children.

With all the ranting Ichigo hadn´t noticed Karin shift closer to him on the couch.

"You know he would be absolutely _thrilled _if you put that on don´t you?" She softly commented off handily watching his reaction.

"Shut up Karin, you have no idea what you´re talking about." He muttered under his breath.

She merely snorted before snatching a glance at Grimmjow who was rolling his eyes at Isshin, taking a sip from his glass of red wine.

"Yes I do, that´s why I´m telling you to do it. You think I would have spent a _whole_ afternoon with dad shopping (when I could have played soccer) if I knew this wouldn´t be beneficial for you? You´ll drive him made with desire, he´ll be eating from the palm of your hand." She tapped her fingers to the palm of her hand.

The older sibling merely buried his face in his hands. "You know this is something I am supposed to come up with, not my sister and father it´s kind of disturbing you know." His worlds were a bit muffled but the black haired girl heard perfectly.

"Tch, since when do we fit in the normal family description?" She shuffled a bit before placing a hand on her older brother´s orange locks. "We just want you to be happy…even if we have strange way of showing it." Strange indeed Ichigo thought.

Patting his head, Karin removed herself from the couch before walking towards her over enthusiastic father and kicking him _hard _on the side of his face, making him crash, once again on the wall.

Ichigo mean while was debatating with himself, the thought of having Grimmjow on the palm of his hand _did _sound tempting even if he wouldn´t admit it out loud. Looking over at the blunet´s direction he saw the man sitting comfortably at the end of the couch, glass of wine in hand talking with Yuzu.

He was so fucking breathtaking.

He needed to think no more, making his decision clear, he got up and walked out of the living room, box in hand announcing he needed to sort some things before going to bed, he told Grimmjow he would see him in their room after he opened his gifts. He did not miss the smile on Karin´s face or the slight smirk on Isshin´s normally goofy face.

"The fuck was that about?"Grimmjow asked after Ichigo had left.

"You´ll see soon enough." Karin answered before passing her gift to him; he lifted a brow at her cryptic answer.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**

**:D**

**Chapter kinda sucked without any smut...but next chap will be a sex marathon!**

**Sex sex sex!**

**See ya!**


	3. Grimmjow s live gift & Ichigo s new baby

_AN: Terribly sorry this was updated today, fanfiction . net wouldn´t let me upload since Friday ¬_¬#...stupid page. Hope you enjoy._

_A really big thank you to those who reviewed...and to those who didn´t thank you for reading._

* * *

Ichigo took a deep breath before lifting the lid once more, he could do this. Staring at the items in hand he proceeded to shed himself from his clothes.

* * *

Grimmjow wouldn´t admit it but he was curious to see what Ichigo had planned for the night, as he climbed up the stairs to their room. Stopping at his and Ichigo´s room door he shook his head before twisting the knob and going into the room (remembering to close the door behind him).

He never in his thirty years of life expected to see what was in front of him.

There standing in the middle of the room was Ichigo in his semi-nude glory.

Grimmjow´s mouth went dry with what his lover was wearing. Fishnet white thigh high stockings were adorning his long sun kissed legs with red garters that connected to an equally red garter belt, a pair of one of the most sexy red lace panty´s he had ever seen and on his feet red high heel stilettos. To top it all he had tied a red ribbon in a bow on his neck making him the perfect Christmas gift.

It was a fantasy come true.

Grimmjow couldn´t get his eyes of his lovers lean form, he just looked so fucking…fuckable.

"Grimm, lock the door." The orange heads voice made Grimmjow look up at his face, was it him or had his voice lowered a couple octaves making it sound more sultry?

Walking a few steps back he pressed the doors lock hearing the soft `click´ noise, satisfied he walked back until he was in front of Ichigo (he noticed the heels made the orange head male as tall as him). Not being able to wait any longer he swiftly pulled one of the ribbons end unmaking the bow in the process. He grinned maliciously.

"Time to open up my gift…" He murmured. Ichigo merely let a sly smile mark his face, before taking Grimmjow´s hand off him, seeing the blue haired man about to protest at his actions, he put a finger on his lips effectively silencing him.

"Nuh uh, this gift is not only for unwrapping…" He started to trail the finger down his lips, chin and neck; stopping at the first button of the black dress shirt. Smiling he undid the first button and the next until there was no more left to be undone. "…It´s also for pleasuring." Marveling Grimmjow´s perfect scarred six pack torso he took of the suit jacket let it fall carelessly to the ground.

Passing his hands over ever contour of his lover´s scar he heard a hiss of pleasure come from Grimmjow when he lightly passed his nails trough his abs in a fiery manner. Lowering his head Ichigo caught a nipple and flicked it with his tongue loving the feel of it hardening in his mouth, he had to admit it was a nice change making Grimmjow squirm as he did every day.

Biting and sucking softly he continued his ministrations on the older male´s nipples, moving Grimmjow as he did so, high heels making a sound every time he took a step. The teal eyed man didn´t even know he was being moved until he found himself thrown flat on his back over the mattress.

Pouting slightly at the miss of the warm nipples in his mouth, Ichigo didn´t dwell much on the thought he had other things in mind. Grabbing a leg he quickly took of Grimmjow´s shoe and sock before doing the same with the other.

"Tell me Grimm, liking your gift so far?" He slowly crawled on to the bed, movement's feline like.

"Fuck yes." Eyes trailed on Ichigo´s kneeling form on the bed he could now see the outline of Ichigo´s hardening erection on the panty´s he was wearing. Unconsciously he licked his lips.

Biting his lip in what he hoped was a seductive manner the orange haired teen crawled over to where his lover was lying and straddled him in one swift move.

"So Grimm…" He passed a finger through his chest in a coy manner. "…where you a good boy this year?" Grimmjow snorted at the boy part. Looking at his berry´s stocking clad legs he passed his hands up them before stopping at his lace covered ass.

"Never been a good boy in my entire life." He confirmed his statement with a squeeze at the firm globes he was holding.

Ichigo smirked. "Good." And with that he leaned and captured Grimmjow´s lips in a hard lustful kiss. The blue haired man tried to dominate like always but Ichigo was having none of that, today was_ his _time to dominate and control and time for Grimmjow to feel the pleasure of foreplay Ichigo usually felt. Grabbing the older man´s jaw he made himself clear, passing his tongue on the outline of Grimmjow´s lips before coaxing his mouth open and tasting his lover, effectively leading the kiss.

Getting away from his lips, Ichigo admired the slight puffiness and redness of them; and of course the slight trail of saliva hanging from his chin. Dipping his head he licked of and trailed his mouth over his neck and pulse point, he could feel Grimmjow´s rapid pulse beneath his lips as he sucked on the spot making the man under him moan.

Trailing his lips upwards he stopped at his ear, taking his sensitive lobe into his mouth. "How does it feel Grimm…like the pleasure?" He blew softly as his lover answered him with a buck of his hips letting Ichigo feel the hardening length he was straddling.

"I´ll take that as a yes." Grabbing the long forgotten ribbon he took Grimmjow´s hands off the contours of his ass and lifted them to the bedpost and tying them expertly between the metal railings. He still had no idea what he was doing but Grimmjow seemed satisfied so he simply let his instincts take over.

"The fuck? Never knew you were this kinky berry…" Grimmjow lifted a brow. "…have to admit it´s fucking hot as hell."

Those simple crude words left Ichigo with a happy fluttering sensation inside him. He smiled down at his lover. "Shut up Grimm or I´ll blindfold _and _gag you too."

That shut the blue haired man up.

Placing a last chaste kiss on Grimmjow´s lips he trailed down his torso until he was straddling his legs, hands stopping at the outline of his white dress pants. Un-hurriedly he unbuckled the black belt and slid it of the hoops, throwing it on the other side of the room.

"Aww, and here I was thinking you would spank me with that." Grimmjow´s teasing voice made him halt his actions.

Crawling towards him once again, he stopped until his face was inches away from Grimmjow´s.

"Say one more word without my permission and I will stop and leave you here without release." And with that he returned to his previous position on his legs leaving a grinning Grimmjow to his own thoughts.

Damn berry was really getting into it, not that Grimmjow was complaining but he never thought Ichigo would have the balls to tie him up, much less feel him up while at it.

Letting out a hiss of pleasure he looked down to see his berry trailing fingers up to his fly (which had a large tent already), with practiced ease he unzipped the pants and soon Grimmjow found himself lifting his hips so Ichigo could slip of the garment. As the pants slipped slowly of his legs, the orange head passed his hands down strong well formed thighs leaving a hot trail of desire on his way.

Letting the garment fall by the bed, he stood up and admired the view, Grimmjow´s heaving body clad in only tight black boxers and his ebony opened button up shirt. Life could not get any better than having a lust filled Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez half naked tied to your bed.

Placing his hands on the azure eyed mans ankles, he slowly trailed his hands up his legs, nails slightly scratching on the way, making Grimmjow growl in delight. Stopping on the boxer´s waistline, he took them off almost violently letting his erection free at last.

Lowering his head towards his crotch, Ichigo slowly kissed the man´s thigh, hand kneading the other. Nudging open his legs wide, he kissed a pale inner thigh savoring his skins taste, lightly biting and sucking until a bright red mark was seen. Smiling at leaving his mark on his lover he moved his hands upwards towards Grimmjow´s aching cock that was standing proudly and leaking with precum.

Holding the hard shaft in his hands he moved his wrist up and down, loving the way the cock in his hand pulsed vividly and Grimmjow´s moans were heard.

Tracing a large vein with the tip of his finger he fondled Grimmjow´s balls with his other hand, confusing the blue head in weather he wanted Ichigo to stop teasing him with his finger or keep touching his balls in the way he was doing.

"Fuck Ichi." He grunted, although it sounded more like a growl.

Tangling his finger in the light blue pubic hair he pulled at it lightly making the blunet arch his back.

"Shit!" Grimmjow had closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure passed through his body stopping on his cock.

Lowering his head towards the erect shaft he Ichigo ignored it for a moment as he sucked softy on his lover´s balls, licking them until he went lower and found the man´s perineum, biting softly he heard Grimmjow try to untie himself.

"Fuck Ichi as soon as I´m outta this I´m gonna fuck you _so_ fucking hard your…Arghhh…WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU´RE DOING?!"

Ichigo who was still licking his perineum and balls paused with the finger that was probing the outline of Grimmjow´s tight entrance.

Lifting his head only a few inches enough to see the blue haired doctor in his face, he cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you think I´m doing?" He continued to pass his finger around his entrance.

"Fuck, stop doing that!" He would _**never**_ in his life admit it, but he _liked_ the feeling of berry´s finger on his asshole, still if berry thought he was going to fuck him…well he had another thing coming, he did the fucking, not let himself get fucked.

Ichigo let out a sigh. "Grimm…do you trust me?" Blue eyes met hazel.

"Of course I fucking do."

"The trust me on this, I won´t do anything you don´t want me to, now shut the fuck up and moan."

"Tch you little bitch." But otherwise he shut up.

Opening Grimmjow´s legs the widest they went, he went down until he was head level with his ass, cock and balls; grabbing his ass in hands he separated his cheeks leaving him a good view of his puffy hole, licking his lips he dove forward and passed his wet muscle around his asshole.

"Holy fuck!" Grimmjow sure as hell did not expect that.

Ichigo had to admit every little humiliating moment with his family was worth it if he could have Grimmjow like this every day, sure it wasn´t easy to rim his ass like this but he doubted that the older male would get on all fours and bend down. Passing his tongue around a few more times he suddenly slid his tongue inside his entrance effectively fucking his ass.

"Aghhh." Hearing those groans were better than any melody he had ever heard, Ichigo had come to that conclusion.

Feeling that his entrance was wet and dilated enough, he brought his head up and without warning took his cock in mouth, bobbing his head up and down; tongue sliding along with the rhythm.

Grimmjow didn´t know if he was in heaven or in hell, the feeling was perfect, ever single cell in his body screamed of pleasure, on the other hand Ichigo was taking his sweet time exploring his body that it was torture.

A finger being introduced in his entrance drove him out of his thoughts.

"Oh fuck." Were the only words he was capable as Ichigo slid his finger in and out, curling it around trying to find his prostate all while he kept on sucking his cock.

Licking the slit of his shaft Ichigo slid another finger inside Grimmjow feeling the way his muscles clenched around the digits, curling them he heard a gasp come from the blue heads mouth and in the moment he knew he had found his prostate.

Licking up his hard cock he kept sliding his fingers curling them around making sure to hit his sweet spot every time, taking him full in his mouth he relaxed his throat before sliding all the length in.

"Shit yes!" As soon as the words had left his mouth, he had come hard inside Ichigo´s mouth. Not wanting to waste one drop of his seed the orange head drank the entire load, licking his shaft one last time, he slid his fingers out of his asshole and looked at his teal haired lover.

What a sight it was indeed, Grimmjow was panting hard, what was once a nice ironed black shirt was now a wrinkled one, body flushed and a sheet of sweat covering his face and torso, a small almost inexistent red tint to his cheeks, and his hair unruly from all the shifting he had done. He also noticed red marking on his wrists from struggling with the bonds.

Until that exact moment he had forgotten he was hard as hell, and the sight of his normally cocky bedmate flushed and tied had just about remembered him.

"Fuck that was…"

"The best orgasm you ever had?" Ichigo finished up for him.

"I was gonna say the best Christmas gift, but your phrase is good enough…now take of those fucking skimpy panty´s slowly…I like to see a good show." He ginned showing Ichigo a set of perfect white teeth.

Getting up Ichigo complied with his mate´s wish, tauntingly he slipped his hand inside the skimpy cloth and touched himself, hissing as his fingers made contact with his hot throbbing cock. Pulling the waist band down enough to only show the small patch of orange curls, he teasingly passed a hand over his slightly smaller abs (compared to Grimmjow´s) enjoying the look of hunger in those blue pools of lust people called eyes.

Slipping a bit more of the undergarment down he let his hipbone´s be seen and a slight portion of his hard length.

Grimmjow growled at the sight, Ichigo was going to be the death of him one day.

A few more inches down half his length was now seen, Grimmjow could feel his own shaft reviving. He had slipped the panty´s off and now his whole cock was in view, sliding them down his stocking clad legs he lifted one and slid out the garment before doing the same with the other.

Panty less Ichigo was now completely naked except for the garter belt, fishnet stockings and his high heeled stilettos. Grimmjow had no idea if it was the fact that Ichigo was wearing women´s undergarments and high heels or if it was because he was with such an innocent expression on his face while he had his cock hard and erect, hell it could be both combined, he really didn´t give a damn as long as Ichigo moved that perky little ass of his over to him.

"Ichi babe, get over here." His soft words made something inside Ichigo swell with excitement.

Walking towards the bed once more, he was about to take off the heels…

"Fuck no, leave them on." Looking up at him, he guessed Karin was right when she had said he would be thrilled to see him in the clothing, shoes included.

Getting on the bed he wasted no time in straddled him cock bumping with Grimmjow´s revived one making them both hiss in pleasure. Leaning forward he once again captured his lips in a dazzling kiss, full of tongue teeth and a battle of dominance. Grimmjow taking the lead, bit Ichigo´s lower lips savoring the whimper he made, sucking his tongue he caught a vague taste of the red wine they all drank earlier in the night.

Grinding their hips and cocks together they groaned in delight at the friction.

"Ichi, prepare yourself…come on." Moaning as Grimmjow thrusted his hips upwards, Ichigo put three fingers on his lover´s lips. Getting the idea Grimmjow took them in his mouth sucking on them making sure they got really wet.

Taking the digits from the doctor´s mouth, he leaned forward and slipped the first digit inside his puckered hole, moaning at the feeling. Not wasting any time he added another digit, scissoring and stretching himself before adding his third and last finger.

After a few moments he took out his fingers and aligned himself on Grimmjow´s throbbing shaft. Lowering himself he let the mushroom head slide inside, stretching him more than he was; a feeling of fullness filled him as each inch slid in him deeper and deeper until he reached the hilt.

"Ride me Ichi." Those three little words almost made him come then and there, the sound of Grimmjow´s lust filled voice held that power over him.

Legs folded at the side´s of Grimmjow´s hips, he raised himself a bit before going back down. Pouting at the unbalance he had, he set his hands on the hard chest under him and raised his hips once again until only Grimmjow´s tip was in then slammed himself down again, both moaned at the feeling; feeling happy at his new rhythm he bounced up and down on his lover´s lap in fast movements, the sound of flesh slapping flesh was rough in the room combined with the heavy breathing, moans and grunts.

"Untie me." Grimmjow couldn´t stand not touching his berry, he needed to pass his hands over that beautiful body, but first fuck his brains out, after all the teasing berry needed to learn his lesson.

Reaching for the ribbon which was tied in a strong knot, with a little difficulty he undid it and finally Grimmjow´s hands were free. A soon as he felt movement on his limbs, he got up (hissing as he slipped out of the warm tightness of his berry´s ass) flipped him over and tied the ribbon over his mouth gagging him.

"Mmmmhhhmhh." The muffled sounds that Ichigo was making were all but understandable.

"What? I don´t understand you Ichi." He ginned as he lifted Ichigo´s ass in the air and slapped it, a moan was heard from his gagged mouth.

"Shit, I´ve wanted to do that all night." Pressing Ichigo´s thighs together he separated his ass cheeks and slid inside in one smooth buck of his hips.

"So tight." He continued thrusting his hips forward in a almost savagely manner as he pounded inside his berry, hearing the muffled screams he was sure every time he was hitting berry´s prostate.

"Shut it Ichi, you had your fun, now it´s time for the big boys play." He smirked stopping the pounding. Slipping of the black dress shirt, he was left in nothing but his cocky smirk.

Sliding out one more time, he grabbed Ichigo´s arms and hauled him up making him stand on wobbling feet. As soon as he looked up he was slammed into the wall with much force and was forced to wrap his legs around the blunets waist as he was lifted by his thighs. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow whose eyes were placed on his body sizing him up, that stare kept on making lots of tingling around his body to happen.

"Hold on tight Ichi, it´s gonna be one fucking hell of a ride…this´ll make fucking you in the hospital _nothing_."

Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine with those words and his skin felt on fire. Holding on Grimmjow´s back he wrapped his hands around his back tightly knowing his lover was anything but jesting with his words.

Placing his cock on Ichigo´s entrance he thrusted inside with ease, grabbing a tight hold on his thighs fingers looping on the fishnet stockings holes he started his erotic dance within his body, hips moving in and out feeling the way Ichigo´s muscles loosed up and then tightened around him.

"Mmmmm." Muffled words, moans and grunts were the only things berry was capable but even like that Ichigo still looked sexy, mouth gagged with the ribbon only made him more fuckable.

"I fucking told…" Thrust. "…you that I was going to fuck…" Thrust. Ichigo´s inner walls clamped tightly on him. "…you so fucking _hard_…" He hauled Ichigo higher the feeling of the holes on the stockings stretch were on his fingers (not that he gave a damn) and pushed him more into the wall. "…that you ancestors will feel it!" He pounded with all the force he had, legs slipping a little as he got out of balance for a moment.

Grabbing a better hold on Ichigo, he made sure his berry´s legs were wrapped tightly around him, feeling the stilettos high heels digging on his ass made him grunt in pleasure, his skin was way too sensitive and the stinging sensation made him almost sight in relief.

"Mghhmmmmghh." Ichigo had clamped his eyes shut as he rested his head on the wall, the burning on his back from where it was rubbing on the wall made his muffled moans and screams increase their volume with every thrust of Grimmjow´s hips.

"What´s the matter Ichi…too much for you?" Not being able to do anything Ichigo merely nodded his head in response, as he twitched when Grimmjow´s warm hand surrounded his cock, squeezing and pumping it in tempo with his hard pounding.

Clawing on his lover´s back wildly, Ichigo hoped Grimmjow got the message that he needed his release _now_, the tight ball of heat that was pooling on his stomach was about to explode.

Everything happened at once, Grimmjow pressed Ichigo on the wall even tighter as one hand went up and ripped the gag of Ichigo´s mouth kissing him with much need and desperation as soon as it was off, while his other hand passed a thumb over his over sensitive slit making him moan loudly on his lover´s mouth as his orgasm came hard, squirting his and Grimmjow´s stomach with his seed, the red lace garter belt turning white in various places.

Grabbing a hold of Ichigo´s ass Grimmjow managed a couple of more thrusts before the feeling of the clamping warm muscles around his cock was too much and he found his own release inside his berry.

Not being able to hold Ichigo´s weight any longer for every single bone in his body seemed to be made of rubber, he carefully slid themselves down the wall until they were safely on the bedroom floor.

"Crap _that_ put the hospital to shame." Ichigo was the first to come down his high, as he said those words still trying to even his breath out.

Grimmjow merely snorted as he rested his head on Ichigo´s shoulders.

"That´s a fucking understatement, hospital fuck was worth shit compared to this little act."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, as he threaded his fingers through the now sweaty and disordered soft blue locks on Grimmjow´s face.

"Come on Grimm, let´s take a shower before we go to bed." He said trying to get up, the weight of his companion preventing him from doing so.

"Tch, I just gave you the best fuck of your life and you want me to go shower? Cut me some fucking slack Ichi, I´m not a fucking fuck machine that goes 24/7, I _do _need rest you know?"

Removing the blue head from his shoulders he gave a slight push to Grimmjow´s chest so he could get the message and get up.

"I´m not asking you for shower sex idiot, It´s just that I´m really sticky and sweaty and so are you…some come on, shower and then bed."

"Tch fine." Lifting himself on his feet he gave a hand to Ichigo before hauling him up and watched him kick of the red heels before walking on wobbly feet over to the dresser, stocking clad legs never looked that great in Grimmjow´s opinion.

Looking at himself Ichigo noticed his disheveled state and the now sticky with cum garter belt, making a face at the garment he unhooked the garters from the stockings and slipped off the belt.

"Gonna have to wash this if I´m ever gonna use it again." He mumbled mostly to himself.

Seeing the now ruined stockings (thanks to Grimmjow´s insistent pulling through the holes) he sighed as he took them off as well and threw them in the trash can, for they had no remedy whatsoever.

"Oii!" Hearing the call, teal haired doctor turned in time to catch the white towel Ichigo had sent flying his way and tucked it around his waist.

"Come on." Wrapping his own towel around himself, Ichigo led the way to the bathroom for a well earned hot shower.

"Tch, who in their right mind showers at four a.m.?" Grimmjow muttered as his lover rolled his eyes.

No soon they had shut the bedroom door behind them they were shocked to find see a blinding flash in front of them and a giddy looking Isshin Kurosaki with a camera on his hand.

"Ichiiiiigo I just had to take a picture of your first night as a man, your mother would have been so proud." He cried.

Ichigo swore he saw red before attacking his father.

"Then again who waits till four a.m. outside our door so he could take a picture of us after we´re done fucking?" Rolling his eyes at Isshin´s antics he ignored the death battle between father and son and went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

As expected their shower did not last long, Ichigo had managed to kick at Isshin´s gut and send him rolling down the stairs (not before grabbing the camera in his hands) and soon the couple found themselves clean and in bed, Grimmjow staring contently at Ichigo´s mass of bright hair.

"I never did give you your present did I Ichi?" he passed a hand over his lover´s orange locks.

"I thought this was my gift." He mumbled into his chest.

"Tch, Ichi I fuck you every day, this isn´t a gift…take it more like a little extra in the package." He hauled himself up and sat, making Ichigo do the same.

Bending over to the side of the bed he grabbed his pants and took out a small black box with a blue bow.

"Holy shit! You´re not asking me to marry you are you?" Ichigo´s eyes widened at the sight of the box.

Grimmjow merely rolled his eyes. "Shit no, and even if I was…would it be so bad?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"No it wouldn´t, but you just caught me off guard."

Shaking his head he handed Ichigo the box as he lit a cigarette.

"What have I told you about smoking in the house?" He was tempted to take the cigarette out of his mouth, but the little black box in his hands was taking most of his attention.

Taking off the blue bow, he opened the box only to find a key…a car key.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow. Said man just shrugged.

"You´re always taking the bus or cab´s everywhere thought you needed your own pair of wheels." He said off handily.

"So you bought me a car."

"Not just any car…" He smirked. "…I bought you Zangetsu."

Ichigo´s eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the mention of his dream cars name.

"You did not!" He was breathing heavily.

"I did. I got you a Hummer H2 SUV in black…Zangestu your car. Well not exactly, still needs your design on it…but I thought you´d like to customize it yourself."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Grimmjow soon found himself on his back again with an overenthusiastic Ichigo hugging and kissing the living daylights out of him.

"Thank you so much, you know you didn´t have to waste so much cash on me… He was cut off.

"I wanted to and you know money isn´t an issue, plus Pantera needs a break…" Blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "…Think we could give Zangetsu a welcome party?"

Ichigo smirked. "Oh I can think of many things we could do on my new baby…" He paused to think. "…and I´ll have to take it to the shed so I can work on the…" A pair of lips crushing on his own eventually shut him up, he could think about his new car later.

* * *

_Ok, before you ask Ichigo works half time (for he´s in the University) in a Auto body shop, he usually paints cars with creations of his own (except if the client has his own design), that´s why Grimmjow told him Zangetsu was his to `decorate´. _

_Pantera is obviously Grimmjow´s Mustang Shelby._

_I already started a sequel to this. :)_

_Another little aclaration: All my one shot´s relate to one another for they are the same Grimmjow & Ichigo, Iatronudia being the first, An Unruly Exam, A Disquieting Situation and this could be a sequel to this last one mentioned for like I already said they are the same Dr. Jaegerjaquez and his Uke parafilic Ichigo. :D_

_Read and review please._

Ja´ne


End file.
